full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacie's Relationships
<Stacie London Talbot Pack Crusaders Natalie Norwest Stacie and Natalie met on their first day of Elementary school where Stacie offered her some sweets which Natalie happily accepted. Since then the two of them have been fast friends as Natalie is one of the few girls who can keep up in a conversation with the hyperactive Stacie. The two stuck with each other even after Natalie was offered by a group of girls to join them if she got rid of the 'pig' and Stacie has been very helpful with Stacie with doing her homework. The two share a lot of secrets Natalie likes Stacie mainly because she is just so happy, and that fact just makes Natalie smile. She doesn't know anyone who is more energetic and as happy as Stacie and in all honesty she just finds her just fun to be with. The two do sometimes argue over small things and do have their odd falling out but Natalie never really takes anything to heart because she knows Stacie will be back to her normal cheerful self in a few minutes. As they aged of course Natalie has remained fast friends with her even though many of her more popular friends keep trying to get her to drop the 'ton of lard.' She even defends Stacie even though her friend really doesn't care about the insults and just tells Natalie that its fine. Stacie loves Natalie because Natalie is one of the few girls still willing to cut loose and be a kid. She is very protective of her friend and sings high praises about her during her long rants, and will always come to her defence when others criticise Natalie's more eccentric hobbies. True Stacie's tendency to rant and go on and on has lead to her saying one or two bad things about Natalie, but she rarely means it and is more due to her spreading gossip. Deep down Stacie could not imagine what she would do if her best friend would ever get hurt and as such stands by her regardless of her impulsiveness. Still after Natalie became enamoured with the supernatural Stacie was hot on her heels and liked the idea of forming a supernatural club even before she Natalie and Diana were saved by Sage and Huntress during a attack by Rolland's thugs. And she is more than happy to the Underside of the Wolf's Paw cheerleader and morale officer. Still she questions Natalie's decision to kidnap the werewolves and does worry once she notice the club has gotten so large she can't remember everyone by name, suggesting they went a bit overboard: which for Stacie to say is a big deal. She is a little sad to see the pack go but is over the moon once she and her friends become werewolves and in Natalie's little sub pack resumes her position as Natalie's cheerleader. After turning though Natalie is quite amazed at how Stacie changes though, becoming flirty and a bit more appearance conscious, never realising her friend could be so fashion aware. Diana Markerns Like with the rest of the gang Stacie initially tolerated Diana rather accepted her as a friend, and unlike with Zeeve or Natalie, where they had some big redemption Diana: Stacie has never had that and their is still some enmity between the two. Still as they have aged they have put a lot of difference behind them despite the fact they still butt heads both before and after they join the pack. Diana still openly calls Stacie Fatty and is the one who brings up her sweet fixation the most often, although part of this has turned from spite into a odd way of showing concern to her friend. In addition Diana often exclaims that Stacie should grow up and stop being so childish as she finds it hard to be mature around her. In truth though Diana secretly desires to join in with Stacie but at the same time wants to be an adult so struggles to balance her two desires making her rather hot tempered. Still after they turned she was shocked at how eagerly Stacie took to her new body and was actually unnerved by her openness. Stacie in turn dislikes Diana from time to time finding her needlessly hash and while she can deal with her mean words she dislikes it when she snaps at others. As such she finds it fun to prank her fairly often with childish games that frustrate her even more, which further deepens their rivalry. She also tries to act immune to Diana's hash comments, although in truth they do hurt her, and on some level this is what makes her frustrated with her eating habits. Still they do work quite well together and Stacie's skill as the morale officer and Diana excellence as the clubs secretary is one of the main reasons the Underside of the Wolfs Paw was so successful as the two practically ran it behind the scenes while Natalie lead all the public important stuff. What unites them however is their deep care for Natalie and an unspoken level of care that the two actually have for one another that they are both to embarrassed to admit. And after they turn and they become a pack they do develop into better and better friends, although Stacie has taken to mocking Diana over her own larger bust. Zeeve Leads Stacie and Zeeve may have not known each other as long as Zeeve has known Natalie but they are very close and thick as thieves being a dynamic, pranking, duo. They were always going off at times to settle the score with bullies and the two would often come up with pranks or small events to bring a smile to people's faces. Moreover the fact that Stacie was down for both Zeeve's and Natalie's games made them all pretty good friends and have a very tight bond. However the fact that Zeeve did on occasion tell Stacie to shut up because she wouldn't ever stop talking, and Stacies habit of speaking her mind on how ugly she thought Zeeve was on occasion did cause them to not be as close as Natalie and Zeeve. However it was this honesty that made Zeeve like Stacie as she wasn't bound by socities expectations and did her own thing, And Stacie saw Zeeve's inner nobility with the fact he would always stand up for what he felt passionately about. Even so it was this close friendship that cause Stacie to be very hurt when Zeeve ran out on them and could not understand why he would do it and was very open in her opinions saying 'he always was a slime ball,' and publicaly disowned him as a friend: although deep down she did not mean it. Zeeve however held onto the memory of their friendship and was deeply saddened but refused to abandon his brother who was family. However when Zeeve came back Stacie was a little unsure at first but it did not take her long to rush to him and hug him. Also she has completely forgiven him because he went through with the transformation into a werewolf and was happy he was one of the gang again. Also since changing into a werewolf Stacie has begun calling him 'pretty hot' and while has her eyes on Peter, feels a strong pull to Zeeve to. Jessica Lovegood Jane Amico Carlos Marmers Ashlyn and Kiera Black Daphnine Vallie Tina Mellows Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Stacie first heard of 'Alpha' through Natalie after Natalie managed to score some photos of him and Queen, as such he became an object of obsession for her as she and many other Paw members freaked out over the evidence of werewolves. Swept up in the fever of the groups and always keen to speak her mind she got into a game of one up-man-ship with a few of the other members over what they would do if they met Peter and Stacie was very open with her intentions of saying she would date him. Still she was unsure if they would kidnap them, feeling doing it would jeopardise her chances with him, not seriously realising the age gap between them. As such when she actually met Alpha she talked to him non-stop and was extremely eager to play with him and showed him around their retrofitted oil tanker. During this she confessed at how cool she thought he was and recounted all of his recent exploits and saying she was his biggest fan. While this unnerved Peter somewhat he found her none the less pleasant company, although due to her hyper active nature never got a chance to really talk to her as she would always rush him to the next room. Still he had a blast with her and risked his own neck to save her from a falling beam when the oil tanker was attacked. She glomped him after Natalie forced Ashley to turn all three of them on her eleventh birthday. After being turned and beginning to show a new enthusiasm for her new wolf form she began to try and make advances on Peter, trying to flirt with him and get his attention. This actually caused Peter to freak out as he found it just too silly for Stacie to like him and tries everything to make her drop her crush as she is just to young. Stacie however refused to be dissuaded and keeps up a steady obsession and is determined to win Peter's attention. Still the two do share a amenable friendship despite Stacie's advances, and he personally trains her with her new Gamma abilities. Despite being young, Stacie seems to "swing both ways" when it comes to love; she cares for Peter and the other girls equally. Stacie has strong feelings towards Peter, despite the age gap, and wishes to stay together with him forever. Since Peter is the first person she has ever fallen in love with, Stacie is very determined to win his affection. If another girl acts seductive towards him, she will often jump in, declaring that she will not lose. She also does not mind if Peter sees her naked. Christie Argent Ashley Norwest Ashley in some capacity use to take issue with a lot of Natalie's friends due to their rowdy nature, bad attitudes or encouraging her sisters eccentricities. Stacie however was one she could stand and to some extent actually liked. She kept up this viewpoint even after turning her life around and even once or twice joined in Natalie's games on Stacie's insistence. She was not surprised in the slightest to find Stacie in the Natalie's pub although was shocked at how Natalie kept grabbing things like her tail, being completely enthralled by it. She even reprimanded Natalie, Diana and her for encouraging people to join their club as it placed them as well as themselves in danger. Ashley though was willing to turn Stacie on Natalie's insistence and personally welcomed her to the pack after she finished her transformation. Since then Stacie has become Ashley's unofficial second little sister along with Diana as all three of them are joined at the hip. Stacie like with Alpha was enamoured by Queen when Natalie proclaimed them the Adam and Eve of werewolves and like with the rest of the club developed a almost borderline worshipful obsession over them. Indeed Stacie was the first person Ashley saw after coming around and found her playing with her tail, finding it amazing. Ashley had to try and act like she had never met Stacie, which wasn't easy as to how much she sang the praises of Natalie. In the end Stacie physically hugged Ashley after finding out who she was and the fact she would turn her on her sisters eleventh birthday. After joining the pack Stacie now considers Ashley her unofficially big sister and adores her, and tries harder than ever to get her to join in their games especially during the full moon. Arthur Amell Stacie was saved by Arthur or rather Sage during Rolands attack on the cinema, and is directly responsible for inspiring her to take an interest in werewolves. As such she keeps up a soft spot for Arthur even after turning him, finding him cool and considering him a neat big brother and calls him her fourth favourite pack member behind Natalie, Peter and Zeeve. Arthur himself is touched by Stacie's kind words although did not seriously think revealing himself to save her and Diana would cause the two to become enthralled with werewolves. He feels somewhat guilty for motivating them to create their cult, although is happy to see them join the Talbot pack in a semi-official capacity. He does however take exception with Stacie's fondness for Arthur which he finds just wrong and has pressured her to dropping her interest by trying to give her a stern talking to. This however amounted to Stacie simply hugging him in her super strong gamma form and saying she would never do that, but is touched he cares. Maria DeBlanca Maria, as with Arthur, is directly for inspiring both Diana and Stacie to join in Natalie's plan for a werewolf club and is exasperated to hear that Ashley's sisters and friends actually did that. Still she does not really sound surprised, knowing all three of them from Ashley's house, and even says that she expected Stacie to join in regardless of whether they had seen her or not. Still she really gets to know Stacie after she turns and find her a little aggravating although finds her obsession with Peter mildly amusing even smiling as she chases him. Even so she develops a fondness for Stacie and considers a promising fighter and someone she should respect, and was willing to hug her whenever Stacie tries to glomp her. Stacie by extension adores Huntress, and as with Sage keeps up on whatever information she can get on them. She was overjoyed to discover Maria was Huntress being glad that one of her best friends, sisters best friends was now her best friend: in her own words. She was especially happy to spend time with her and even shows a willingness to understand her despite her hard exterior. She also says she wants to learn from her to be as cool as she was on the day she saved her. She also manages to push Maria into playing with her, and the rest of the Talbot crusaders. Lavia Renberth Vivien Amell Laura Schwartzwald Casca Griffith Mikey Corvis Tom Sizemore Fang Alert The London triplets The London Triplets, her three older brothers, Leroy, Harry and Casper. As with all siblings Stacie shares a on and off again fondness and dislike for her brothers, ranging from being annoyed by being the but of one of their pranks, to them helping her with her own pranks or even just being nice to her by buying sweets. Still she cares for all three of her brothers. They do have a long term falling out when they discover each other is involved in Fang Alert and the Underside of the Wolf Paw, with them both refusing to speak to each other. Still after two of the triplets got infected around the time Stacie would get turned they finally made up and she said she would meet them as soon as she was done changing. Since then she has enjoyed being bigger than her three siblings in wold form. Category:Relationships